Conventionally, with a small sized burning furnace for burning refuse discharged from a restaurant, a superstore, a convenience store, or the like, ash deposited in the burning furnace after completion of a burning operation is manually taken from the burning furnace, and the refuse, which cannot be burned, is burned again in the furnace after the ash is taken out therefrom.
On the other hand, ordinary refuse containing no moisture, as well as garbage containing a high quantity of moisture, discharged from a factory, a restaurant, a supermarket, a convenience store, or the like, are forcibly burned in the furnace by operating a burner, or the like.
However, ordinary refuse containing little moisture can easily be burned in the burning furnace but garbage containing a large quantity of moisture cannot be completely burned under the same conditions as those for the ordinary refuse.
Ash remaining in the burning furnace as waste after completion of a burning operation for refuse and garbage is deposited in the burning furnace, resulting in the material to be burned failing to be completely burned. Thus, after unburned waste is removed from the burning furnace, it is ignited and burned. For this reason, a drawback of the conventional burning furnace is that many manhours are required until the waste and the garbage are completely burned.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the aforementioned background. An object of the present invention is to provide a burning furnace which is very convenient because, even though a material to be burned continues to burn, ash automatically drops in a receiving tray. Another object of the present invention is to provide a burning furnace including a vibrator as well as a burning furnace including a drying chamber which assure that, after moisture contained in garbage is dried by a burning heat derived from ordinary refuse in a garbage receiving groove, the unburned waste is caused to drop to a burning chamber by actuating a raking rod so as to allow the unburned waste to be completely burned, and moreover, ash is automatically discharged into a receiving tray by the action of vibration of a lattice-shaped vibrating plate without any degrading of burning efficiency due to ash deposited by continuously burning the waste for a long time.